


About Us ... (Chapter SPECIAL)

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Genderswitch, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Other, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Kazuko, and their little daughter Sakurai Airi. Little happy family <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Us ... (Chapter SPECIAL)

"Ai~... come here honey... let's do your hair... "   
  
Their 5 year old daughter approached her with a light run, a cute happy smile gracing her lips.   
  
"Stay still~ ... we don't have much time.. "   
  
"Haaaik... "   
  
"Mommy~  My necktie too... " Sho came into the living room, lining up behind their daughter. Kazu rolled her eyes.   
  
"It's fine ... now let's take a seat and have breakfast.. it's almost time..."  
  
Ai ran to set up table and started to eat her breakfast.   
  
"Yummy! Ai loves mommy's cooking... "   
  
Kazuko smiles at her happy daughter. "Good girl...."  
  
"Mom.. mommy???" Sho pouted because Kazuko ignored him.  
  
"What's up Sho chan?"  
  
"How's my necktie .... "  
  
"Daddy can't do his necktie by himself? Seriously??" Ai asked her mother innocently.   
  
"Um~ since ages~ " Kazu laughed, then stood up to help her husband.  
  
"Daddy~ we're late... Hurry up... hurry up"   
  
"Wait ... wait... let daddy finish this toast... "   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Yosh~ it's clean.. now time to sleep... "   
Kazu sent Airi to bed after they brushed their teeth together as they usually do every night.   
  
She tucked her daughter in and laid by her side, gently running her fingers through her daughter’s hair. Airi nuzzled her nose up to her mother’s bosom and Kazu could not help the unconditional love for her. From her cute mole on her chin to her big bright brown eyes that were the exact replica of her husband. Airi was the proof of their love.   
  
"Mommy... "  
  
"Hmmmm?" She asked, caressing her daughter’s hair, gently touching Airi’s cheek.   
  
"Ai wants to learn how to tie a necktie.. "   
  
"Eh??” Kazu chuckled, caressed his daughter hair again. “Why so sudden?"  
  
"So that Ai can do it for daddy while mommy prepares our breakfast.. So Ai won't be late... "  
  
"Hmmm.. why don't we have you learn how to tie your hair instead? It's easier than dealing with daddy... "   
  
"Ah... mommy's right... "  
  
"Jya... let's start learning this weekend ... Now time to sleep.."  
  
"Un~ ... I'm so excited... Good night mommy... "   
  
"Good night honey... " She kissed her daughter’s cheek lovingly.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Ai’s asleep already?" Sho asked when Kazu entered their room.   
  
Kazu didn’t do anything at first, merely got under the covers and being tugged by Sho to rest against his chest.  
  
"Un~ just now. She already growing to be a smart girl..."  
  
"Of course.. she's my girl after all... " Sho tightened his arms.   
  
"You know what? She said she wants to learn to do your necktie.. " Kazu chuckled.  
  
"Eh?? She loves me that much... "  
  
"Don't get it wrong, she just don't wanna be late to school... " She chuckled, but Sho leaned down and buried his nose against the crook of her neck.  
  
"Look Kazu.. I think ... "  
  
"You think what??"  
  
"I think Ai is ready to have a little brother... "  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"She’s grown enough ..."  
  
Kazu laughed lightly "Enough Sho-chan. Let's sleep.. good night.." Kazu closed her eyes.   
  
"Wait wait... "  
  
"Now what??"   
  
"Kiss...? " Sho said offered his plump lips. Kazu lifted her face, and got a soft goodnight kiss from her husband.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The week went by fast and so did the following one, that they had a weekend when they were having a snack after lunch in their living room, Sho with his arm resting behind Kazu as Ai sat between them, the television on with a low volume. Sho and Kazu were talking about Ai’s birthday party and everything that needed to be done.  
  
"Ummm.. daddy.. may Ai have a request ... for Ai's birthday.. " Ai started unexpected topic in the middle of conversation.   
  
"Eh?? It's rare... What is it?? Let daddy know honey... "   
  
"Hm... could Ai get little brother?"  
  
Their jaw dropped. Kazu throwed death glare to Sho.   
  
"Ai-chan.. did daddy told that to you??" Kazu asked.  
  
"No.. not me.. why are you suspecting me?" Sho complained.  
  
"Umm... Ai asked it to grandma and grandpa first, but they told Ai to ask mommy and daddy..."   
  
  
  
Kazu and Sho glared each other then sighed in synchronize.   
  
  
  
"Ne.. could Ai get it??"  
  
"Hmmm we will talk about it later ne honey... Now let's eat..." Kazu said cut the conversation.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
That night for  _some reason_  Sho sent his lovely daughter to sleep when Kazu was taking a late shower.  
  
  
  
"Daddy.. "  
  
"Hmmmm??!"  
  
"Ai wants a little brother. Please tell mommy, " she said when Sho helped her be tucked in and keep warm.  
  
"Hahahaha ... Don’t worry.. daddy will talk about it with mommy right after this... now it sleeping time.."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise..." He smiled "And...daddy already prepared your water here, so tonight Ai doesn't need to ask mommy okay... Mommy needs to take a rest " Sho patted Ai's head lovingly.  
  
“Eh? What happened to mommy??”  
  
“Just a bit unwell...don’t worry”  
  
"Un.. Understood... Thank you daddy"  
  
"Then Goodnight dear." Sho kissed her cheek and then he offered his cheek to be kissed by Ai.   
  
"Goodnight... daddy"  
  
  
  
When Ai finally drifted to dreamland, Sho went back to their bedroom and he caught his wife was in the middle of wearing her sleep wear - her favorite Sho's oversized t shirt- . What perfect timing, he thought as he  entered their room and then locked the door.   
  
Kazu could hear the locked sound. She was turning her body to ask him but Sho's arms were already on her waist hugging her from behind. He nuzzled Kazu's neck to smell her fresh body shower, then kissed every spot on her neck, her collar bones that were exposed. She let out soft moan, then turned her head to find Sho's lips, the soft kiss then slowly turn into hot passionate one.  
  
Sho finally loosened his arms and allowed Kazu to face him. They was still on lip locked position when Kazu wound her arms around his neck. Minutes later Kazu broke their kiss, then Sho placed his temple on her, his nose touching hers lovingly.   
  
"I missed you. " He said   
  
"Me too.. " Kazu kissed his cheek. She tried to get free  from Sho's arms, but Sho tightened hold on her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Sho-chan.. let me check Ai first okay?"   
  
"No.. you will just end up sleeping with her like last time.. " He pout cutely. "I want mommy to sleep with me tonight.."  
  
"Aaak~ my baby boy got jealous.. " Kazu chuckled, cupping his pouty face with her palm. "You know what... I never could resist your cuteness Sho-chan.. " Kazu pecked his still pouty lips. "But as you know Ai could be here anytime, you know how she usually wakes up to ask water.. so let me check her first okay? "  
  
"No... no.. just stay here... " Sho hugged her. He could feel Kazu's naked breast under her sleepwear. Sho caressed her back. "I have prepared her drink on her table... I promised her that we will have the discussion about her  little brother she requested tonight and also told her to let her mommy take a rest... "  
  
"Sho chan you seriously... tricked our innocent girl.. you~ "  
  
"It's for her sake though... to grant her request.. "  
  
"What do you mean..."   
  
"A little brother honey... " Sho whispered into her ear, before leaning more and nibbling on her ear. "Let's start our  _discussion_  about the little brother Ai requested for..." Kazu felt Sho hug her body tighter. "And.. Look Kazu.. you seems also well prepared for this aren’t you??" Sho started their  _discussion_.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's with this seduction..hmmm? You are even not wearing any underwear ... You naughty girl..." Sho made her blush crimson, he then pinched her bottom's cheek.  
  
"Ouch...!! Sho-chan you hurt me. " She pouted "I'm not seducing you.. I was in the middle of wearing clothes when you suddenly entered room and trapped me into this.. " She excused.   
  
"You know what~?  I love it that you are seducing me. Now~ just let me start already.. honey.. "   
  
"Uhm... " Kazu couldn't say anything anymore since Sho locked her lips with his and started the  _discussion_ he promised to their daughter.   
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
She opened her heavy eyes, taking in Sho’s defined chest, his warmth encircling her. His arms tightly holding her and comforting her. Kazu was glad that it was Sunday, all she wanted to do, was to cuddle her husband more but she remembered their girl and thought of checking on her, but Sho caught her, bringing her back to rest against him once more.  
  
"Where are you going honey... ?"  
  
"Oh~ to check our baby girl.. "  
  
"Kiss me first ... "   
  
"What?? You... pervert. Let me go "  
  
"Kiss kiss kiss or say 'I love you'"   
  
"You’re kidding... stop this okay... let me check~~"   
  
Sho looks down, showing a gloomy face and loosen his hug causing Kazu to be surprised.   
  
"My baby boy got jealous again, huh?" She chuckled then pecked his lips. Sho actually expecting an 'I love you' from her instead.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A month later, their mornings were as busy as usual, but now Ai could tie her hair by herself, a bit messy though. Kazu was doing Sho’s necktie in their bedroom, which ended up with their usual morning kiss. Kazu smiled when they broke their kiss.   
  
"Thank you, Sho-chan.. "  
  
"Hmmm? About what? "  
  
"Uhmm.. a lot of things.."  
  
Sho smiled. He was going to kiss Kazu more when Ai started shouting from the dining room.   
  
"Mommy.. Daddy.. hurry, hurry.. "  
  
"Haaaaiiik~ " Sho and Kazu replied.   
  
"Mommy.. How's my hair??" Ai asked.  
  
"Aaah~ good enough.. let's pull this part a bit more, and there we go... super cute. Kiss mommy.." Kazu offered her cheek and Ai kissed her.   
  
"Ai is more skilfull then daddy ne~." Ai said. Kazu bursted in to laugh.   
  
"Eeeeh?? Teasing daddy isn't good honey... " Sho said. "Daddy allows you to kiss his cheek as an apology. " Sho leaned down to his girl. Then got a kiss. "That's my good girl..."   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
As usual Kazu sent Ai to bed at night.   
  
"Ne.. Ai .. do you want to hear good news??"  
  
"Un.. what is it??"  
  
"Ai's little brother is coming~"  
  
"Eeeeeh?? Really?? Ai is so happy... "   
  
"Um~ mommy's not sure if it's a brother or sister though.."   
  
"It's okay, it's okay... where are they, Ai wants to meet them."   
  
"Ummm~ here.. on mommy's tummy .." Kazu took Ai's hand to her tummy. "Let's wait a little more... he's growing here.."   
  
"Ai can't wait..."  
  
"Let's take care of him together ... Ai, Mommy and Daddy too .. Now time to sleep.."  
  
"Mommy’s  not staying here??"   
  
"Not tonight honey...ummm Ai's little brother wants to talk something with daddy... Mommy prepared your drink there okay. Goodnight honey"  They exchange goodnight kisses. Kazu stayed until Ai fell asleep then joined her husband in their room. Kazu spent more time than usual.   
  
  
  
"Why took you so long baby~ ?" Sho complained once she entered their room.   
  
"Just have conversations with my girl.. " Kazu slid under the bed covers and settled on her favorite  _pillows_.   
  
"Kiss or say I love you...it's punishment" Sho said all of a sudden.   
  
  
  
Kazu smiled, didn't need time to think and kissed him right away. She smiled against his lips as she reached over and caressed his cheek lovingly, "Stop being jealous to our girl Sho-chan.. "   
  
Sho didn't reply to her. Kazu chuckled. "Cutie... how many times I've said .. your cuteness is irresistible”  Sho ignored her gaze. "Hora.. hora.. look at me Sho-chan... and listen carefully.. " Kazu cupped his face "I love my cute Sho-chan.. love, love, love you so much " then in seconds later Sho got a passionate kiss from her. "Thanks for loving me  _that night_.. and everyday in my life.. and ... for this" Kazu took Sho's hand placed them on her tummy. "... your love... our love"  
  
Sho widened his eyes, his mouth form a big O, surprised. "Kazu... you mean~ we did it???"     
  
"Un.. " She short replied. "I love you Sho chan..." She leaned and nuzzled his neck. Sho could feel Kazu's tears flow down on his skin. "Please always take care of me.. of us.. "   
  
"I love you too baby...of course I will… forever."  Sho heart was full of happiness, he kissed the top of her hair and they drift into deep sleep later on.  
  


 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #1: Thanks for reading ^_^. Thanks to chibipinkpetals who made this chapter better and readable. And of course for my zeronna <3.


End file.
